To All About Eric
by Sookie's Secret Santa
Summary: Love from Sookie's Secret Santa xXx


_Any author's notes from the person who wrote this gift fic have been removed to prevent any identifying information being revealed. The individual author can post this story to their own profile, complete with intended A/Ns, after the 26th December. We hope this gift fic is enjoyed by all – but mostly for the person it was written for. Thank you to this author for taking part in the first Sookie's Secret Santa fic exchange. Due to the number of participants it will be impo__s__sible to post all of the stories in one day - don't worry, everyone will get their gift before Christmas Eve :o)_

_Santa's little helpers_

_Blakes Boogie & Jan of Arc xx_

Title: A Fanged Santa Claus

To: All about Eric

Summary: Sookie has already accepted the fact that she would be spending her christmas alone. But just as she gets into the christmas spirit, a certain tall, blonde viking knocks on her door and makes everything even better. Canon, takes place just a little bit before DTTW.

I was sitting behind my kitchen table, waiting for my christmas cookies to get ready in the oven and drinking a cupof warm tea. I know the southern ideal sould be iced tea, but warm tea made me feel cozy and warm, especially when the house smelled all christmasy. Probably because of my new air freshener. It absolutely couldn't be all of that christmas food, because Jason had been over earlyer today and eaten almost everything. I wasn't hungry anyways and who else would eat with me since I was going to be all alone tonight.

But I had made a promise not to feel sorry for myself and frankly, I didn't need to. I was perfectly content just to sit here by myself, drink tea and eat my cookies. In fact, I even had a little bit of chocolate cake and wine saved up in case I actually realized how lonely I was.

I heard the familiar ding coming from my oven's timer, telling me that my christmas cookies were ready. I put on my oven mitts and took the hot plate out. I placed it on the oven and cleaned up the kitchen a little bit while I let them cool down. When I got my stuff done, I put the cookies on a plate and moved myself to the living room. I grabbed a warm blanket on my way there and settled down on the couch. I cocooned inside my blanket and reveled in the warmth of it. I wouldn't say it was very cold in my house, but I had always preferred the summer months, where it would be almost too hot, instead of a just decent temperature.

I looked around in my living room, admiring myself for doing such a good job of decorating it. Even though there wasn't anyone here with me to enjoy it, I was very pleased with it and it made me feel as if I was less alone.

I started remembering how I had decorated the house for christmas with gran every year. We had always made this huge christmas dinner and Jason would always eat the most of it. Right now, Jason was probably with a new girlfriend of his, but at least he visited me today and we had a big christmas lunch together, he even brought a present which is now lying under my tree, waiting to be opened.

That's right, I even have a christmas tree and I brought it all by myself from the woods next to my house. I guess consuming a pretty large amount of Eric's blood a little while ago probably helped me a lot with that. Gahh! Thinking about Eric did not work out well for me right now.. Stop Sookie! I directed my mind away from the supervamp and tried to think about a safer topic, like...like...Uhh I couldn't come up with anything that didn't lead my mind right back to Eric. Just as I was about to start pulling out my hair, I heard somebody knock on the door.

I rose to answer it, being thankful for the interruption to my dangerous thoughts and at the same time, being horribly pissed off because I had to leave my cocoon of warmth. I opened the door hesitantly, expecting a wave of crazy supes to come in.

But instead I saw the man to be accused of my wandering mind. The one and only...Eric Northman. I would say that my mouth fell open and I probably looked like an idiot, but I was absolutely speechless.

I inspected him up and down. He was wearing his signature tight black shirt and jeans. On top of it all, he was wearing a bad-ass leather jacket. I could swear that I was drooling and apparently, so could he, because his mouth curved into that sexy smirk of his.

„See anything you like?" He asked me teasingly and made me blush. I guess I just couldn't handle large quantities of viking hotness at once without turning into a complete idiot.

„Will you invite me in?" he asked and I instantly scolded myself for my lack of hospitality. Hadn't my gran taught me anything. Luckily she had, so I invited Eric right in. He stepped over the threshold, almost hesitantly as if he was doubting if he'd get in, but he did.

Then we just stood there for a while, looking at each other and not saying anything.

„Would you like a blood?" I asked him, remembering my manners again. I might have a few TrueBloods in my fridge.

„Yes please." He answered and followed me to the kitchen, where I hastily took a TB from the fridge and put it in the microwave.

„So, what brings you here on this lovely christmas eve?" I asked him half-jokingly. He looked at me for a while before he answered

„I felt your lonelyness and I figured that you would like to have some company on christmas eve. I have heard that christmas sould be spent with your family and since you don't have any decent family left, I thought that my company would be appreciated by you." He sat back on one of the kitchen chairs while talking to me and stretched out his long legs.

„Well yeah, sure I happy that Idon't have to spend chrhistmas alone, but I wouldn't be feeling right if I would be steering you away from any of your responsibilities. Don't you have some vampy christmas party to attend?"I asked him, hoping that he wasn't here to ask me for my mind-reading services. But who would do such a thing on christmas eve?

„Vampires don't really celebrate christmas, or any holidays except halloween." he answered quickly. „But why are you here then if you don't like christmas? Are you a Grinch?" I asked him jokingly and that made him laugh.

„No I am not. Do I look like a big green chunk of grass to you?" That made us both double over and the atmosfere turned much brighter.

„ But why are you here then?" I asked him, trying to stay serious, because it was meant to be a serious question. He shrugged and answered

„I thought that christmas can also be spent with friends. And I consider you a very good friend, especially for a human. I would consder you my lover, if you weren't so resentful towards me."

„I am not resentful towards you!" I answered him instantly „I just prefer to keep a certain distance for obvious reasons. You know I do't hate you or anything, I'm just nasty to you sometimes because I'm either scared of you or I just want to knock you off your high horse. Now, shall we move into the living room. Your blood is ready." I added as I heard the microwave clink. I took the blood out and shook it. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

„How has life been?" Eric asked me calmly and took a sip of his blood.

„It has been very quiet and calm around here. Nothing much has happened. By the way, thanks for the driveway it was very considerate of you." I was very thankful for it. The fixed driveway had really made my life easier,even if it only made arriving home much more pleasant.

„You're welcome. It was really a selfish act. I couldn't drive my car to your place because of the holes." I figured that he didn't drive tonight, because I couldn't hear any tires on the gravel when he arrived. „How's Pam doing?" I asked him to avoid the awkward silence we were slipping into.

„She told me something about spending christmas with a new girlfriend of her's. Otherwise she has been doing fine as usual." That made me happy because I genuinely cared for Pam.

She was funny and I couldn't read her mind, which was very relaxing. I took a bite out of one of my cookies and Eric sipped his blood. There was that silence again, but it wasn't awkward this time, it was actually very comfortable.

„Your house smells very good right now. What is that aroma?" He suddenly asked, after taking in several whiffs of the air.

"It's the smell of christmas. I can mainly smell the christmas tree and the cookies right now, I don't know what you mean under it, because it's a combination of many things." I explained and he nodded. Then his phone rang in his pocket and he rose to answer it.

He sent me an apologetic look and moved to the kitchen to speak to the caller. I stared at the fireplace until he returned after a couple of minutes. He seemed a little angry, so I wasn't going to ask him what the call was about.

"I'm so sorry Sookie, but I must go. There's trouble at fangtasia and I am needed." I smiled at him

"Don't worry, I completely understand. Thank you so much for stopping by, it was very nice." He gave me a dazzling smile and took something out of his pocket. It was a little red wrapped gift. I gasped "You shouldn't have! You know I have nothing to give to you." He put the box in my hands "Please, I want you to have it. As for your gift to me, you can give me a kiss." I rose towards his cheek "No, not on the cheek, on the mouth." I sighed and put my lips on his. He put his arms around me and instantly deepened the kiss. I could feel my knees buckle, but luckily he was holding me up or I would have fallen on the floor. When the kiss was finally over, he gave me a smile and his eyes twinkled with excitement. "Now open your present. I want to see your face when you see it." I glanced up at him as I opened the box to find the most beautiful necklace and chandelier earrings with sapphire blue stones on them. They shone just like Eric's eyes did, seeing the amazement on my face "Thank you so much! They're very beautiful." I could have given him a hard time for giving me such expensive looking jewelry, but I couldn't make him take them back anyways and it made him happier to see me happy, not nagging on him.

"I'm glad you like them. I must go now." He started towards the door and I gave him a peck on the lips before he got out. I watched him as he flew towards the sky and thought to myself, that this Christmas eve had been All About Eric.


End file.
